rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hocus Pocus
Bullwinkle got the package of Mr. Magnificent and he thought he accidentally turn Stinkie and Fatso into ice cream cone and is so scared to tell Stretch what happened to his brothers. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor when Bullwinkle was trying to pull the rabbit out of the hat, he kept pulling out different animals and Rocky told Dr. Harvey that he always try and try the rabbit thing for his tricks are pulling rabbits from hats, summons Doves, cutting parts, disappears things, playing cards and such as magic tricks he's not good at it. Dr. Harvey told Bullwinkle that he need to take a break from it and watch TV, that can make him feel better so Bullwinkle started watching the commercial. As Bullwinkle is watching the commercial on TV, he saw a large face and he is called "Mr. Magnificent", and he's helping a man to make him feel famous and that's given Bullwinkle an idea so he told Dr. Harvey to show something's special about Mr. Magnificent and he wants to be like him so Dr. Harvey call the number of Mr. Magnificent and then the deliver came and bring the box to Bullwinkle and he tried on the outfit. Dr. Harvey reminds him to use the book to know about the magic words so Bullwinkle went outside and saw Stinkie and Fatso on the porch so he used the book to look at the magic words as Stinkie and Fatso fly off to New Orleans and two kids holding ice creams in the car crying and driving their parents crazy and then suddenly the wind flew the ice creams out of the kids hands and landed those ice creams on the porch that Fatso and Stinkie were sitting. As Bullwinkle finish every magic words in the book, he saw those two ice creams on the porch and he thinks they're Stinkie and Fatso. Then Rocky and Casper came outside and Bullwinkle told them that he accidentally turn Stinkie and Fatso into ice creams by using Mr. Magnificent's spell book and Casper was shocked because if his uncle, Stretch finds out about it he'll be very mad and he can't find his brothers anywhere and Rocky has to distract him by telling him that they went to New Orleans with out him. Stretch is very angry so he has to fly there to find them as Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper are trying to find away to change Stinkie and Fatso back to normal. But Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo show up and asks Rocky and Bullwinkle to go to see Mr. Magnificent maybe he's known to change and then they disappeared with their magic so Rocky and Bullwinkle set off with two ice creams and Casper stay home and start making dinner. As Rocky and Bullwinkle are at Magnificent palace they see him on stage and Bullwinkle keep begging Mr. Magnificent to change the two ghosts back to themselves but Rocky realizes who's behind the curtain and he see the man who's talking for Mr. Magnificent who can't turning back the two ghosts from ice creams because he's a fake. That man reminds Rocky and Bullwinkle he's just like the man from the Wizard of Oz, so they take the two ice creams back to Whipstaff Manor and warn Casper that man is not a magic man (he's behind the curtain and speaks the fearsome image of Mr. Magnificent) and he couldn't turn the ghosts back from ice creams. Then suddenly, Stretch came back with the real Stinkie and Fatso and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper realizes that Stinkie and Fatso were at New Orleans the whole time and they thought the ice creams are Stinkie and Fatso because they were turning back to their ghost forms and Stretch have to punish his brothers for going with out him because the Ghostly Trios are supposed to stick together. The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes